Sunday Morning Yellow Sky
by Ice Elf Amaya
Summary: This song is by October Project, now known as November Project...oh yea, Gundam and it's characters ARE NOT MINE and neither is the song.


*When the darkness fall like a curtain  
And the night ahead is a long and uncertain  
Dream  
Beyond the loss and hope of redemption*  
  
We see Duo Maxwell as he wakes up to look around. Our view shifts from Duo to the clock on the oak bedside. Two a.m.   
  
*At the broken heart of the city  
Where the hollow light of day never reaches in  
A man can break down and fall into pieces*   
  
Duo tries to go back to sleep, but has difficulties. The scene changes to Duo walking through a battle-torn city. He sees a light up ahead, but always when he is almost there, the light moves back farther than the last time. Duo leans over, catching his breath from the long run. It's very hard to perceive, but we can hear the slight noises of water droplets falling onto his pants, heading from his face. Duo curls up against the hard concrete stone underneath his feet.   
  
*He will fall asleep like a baby  
And the unforgiving arms of the cradle  
Rock  
As hard as the face of the city pavement*  
  
We see the dream fade as Hiro walks over to where Duo is laying. Duo is curled into a tiny little ball on the bed, and all the covers are pushed off. Hiro gently takes one of the covers and lay it over Duo and Duo slowly uncurls himself.   
  
*He can see the face of a lover  
In the lonely face of the angel above him  
Carved into the stone that is changing around him*  
  
Duo wakes up and gently pushes the covers off of him to allow him to sit halfway up. He looks up at Hiro, and knows that he will be safe and can go back to sleep once again.  
  
*He can feel him breathing inside him  
And the unforgiving visions deny him  
Life   
Can only be what a man can make it*  
  
Hiro looks over at the delicately curled body on the low cot and is about to lay his hand on Duo's shoulder, but Duo moves in his sleep and Hiro gives up.  
  
*Hide your eyes  
Hide your eyes*  
  
Hiro walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. We hear Duo let out a small sigh, putting a hand over his gold cross necklace.   
  
*Sunday morning  
Yellow sky  
Sun is floating diamond high*  
  
Once again, we see the clock, but now it reports to us that it is 6:45 a.m. Duo is standing at his open window, looking out at the sun, just starting to rise, shining so bright that it seems to make the entire world glow.  
*Hours passing  
A baby cries  
In the arms of someone you imagine  
Close your eyes  
This is your lullaby*  
  
As Duo stares out the window, the sky changes from its light, icy, morning hue, to the middle of the day with the bright blue sky and not a cloud in sight, to the dusky reds and purples of sunset, to finally the cool black-blue night, the moon halfway full, shaded by the misty clouds. Each scene of the day was unique, Duo taking it all in, from the man standing in his driveway talking to the friendly neighborhood postman in the morning to the child on the sidewalk crying for her mother after scraping her knee on the cement while chasing her goldenrod crayon down the walk during the middle of the day. From the songbirds chorusing their last regards to the day at sunset to the lights shutting off one at a time in all of the neighborhood houses late at night, Duo memorized it all and was startled when Hiro gently laid his left arm over Duo's shoulder and on top of his chest and then followed suite with his right.  
  
1/31/01  
  
Duo relaxed as Hiro quietly pressed his lips across Duo's cheek and stalked off.  
  
*He can feel his skin like a prison  
Like a dying cage he struggles to live inside  
He tries to call out but nobody hears him*  
  
3/15/01  
  
Another day dawns, and Duo wakes up to the pulsating tone of Hiro's laptop, sending out the e-mail of a new mission. Duo takes his pillow absentmindedly and throws it at the laptop. It stops making noise.   
The scene cuts to Duo inside Deathsythe, chopping a Leo into pieces and then watching it explode. Duo leans back and puts his arms behind his head, letting his braid dangle.   
  
*At the ragged edge of the silence  
In the calm that only comes with the violent*  
  
Duo sighs and starts controlling his gundam with his feet.  
  
*Sleep  
Inside the heart and the hope of redemption  
Hide your eyes*  
  
Duo faces away from the torn-up field. More job for the clean-up crew. And more death to carry with him forever.  
  
*In the arms of someone you imagine  
Close your eyes  
This is your lullaby*  
  
Duo and Hiro place their gundams next to one another and open the hatches, away from the battlefield. The last scene we see is of Duo and Hiro sitting on the edge of the hatches, feet dangling, holding hands, and watching the sun set.  
  
*Down, down, down,  
Would the fall never come to an end?  
Wonder how many miles I've fallen?  
Must be somewhere near the center of the earth  
Wonder if I shall fall right through the earth?  
How funny it will seem to come out among the people  
Who walk with their heads downwards  
Down, down, down,  
Down, down, down,  
Would the fall never come to an end?*  
  
  



End file.
